Cumpleaños
by Kuroiku
Summary: Los cumpleaños suelen ser fechas alegres salvo cuando los recuerdos nos invaden. Al menos siempre podemos pedir un deseo que consuele la desesperación... [One-shot] [Soft Elricest]


**Cumpleaños [One-shot]**

**Pairing: **Edward E. & Alphonse E.

**Advertencia: **Elricest suave. Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

* * *

><p>Odiaba aquel día. Su día.<p>

Para él, esa fecha que otros celebraban con alegría, no era más que el pasar de un tiempo donde aún no había sido capaz de recuperar el cuerpo de Alphonse y el suyo propio.

Pasaban días. Semanas. Meses. Años.

Y no había conseguido absolutamente nada salvo verse involucrado en constantes situaciones donde su vida y la de su hermano acababan pendiendo de un hilo. Pero por su propia salud mental no solía revolcarse demasiado en esos recuerdos.

El Alquimista de Acero caminaba por las calles vacías de Central a paso desganado pero con una actitud que desprendía tranquilidad. En los días anteriores nadie había hecho mención a su cumpleaños por lo que creía firmemente que había caído en el olvido. Además, se pasaría todo el día trabajando por lo que tampoco estaría muy visible para servir de recordatorio a todo aquel que lo viera.

Reconocía que en un pasado aquella celebración le gustaba mucho. En Rizembool, rodeado de su hermano, Winry, Tía Pinako y Den, sería diferente y probablemente tacharía los huecos en el calendario con meses de antelación esperando tan ansiada fecha. Imaginar aquello era idílico. Y aquello le causaba mucha angustia pues solo le recordaba el hecho de que actualmente estaba metido en la mierda hasta el fondo.

Entró en la oficina respaldado por los primeros rayos de luz de la madrugada. Avanzó en silencio hasta la habitación que solía hacer las veces de despacho, donde pasaría todo el día hasta que la noche le ocultara de la mirada de la ciudad.

Trabajar y no pensar, ese era el plan.

Al llegar encontró un sobre pegado con celo a su puerta. Lo abrió con curiosidad y encontró la ruda caligrafía del Coronel Mustang:

"_Dentro te están esperando para hacerte una fiesta sorpresa. Puedes refugiarte en mi oficina"._

Suspiró y arrugó el papel para tirarlo en la papelera más cercana a la vez que encaminaba de nuevo sus pasos hacia donde el coronel debía estar esperándolo para ofrecerle cobijo. Tocó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que le dieran permiso para entrar.

- Muchas gracias por avisarme de que…

- ¡SORPRESA!

Se quedó paralizado con la puerta a medio cerrar. Allí estaban todos sus conocidos, desde aquellos que vivían más cerca como Al o sus compañeros de la milicia hasta personas que vivían en un lugar más lejano como Winry, Tía Pinako y Tommy, entre otros muchos. Lo miraban de forma alegre y uno a uno se fueron acercando lentamente para darle un abrazo y desearle lo mejor en aquel día tan especial.

- Cada año caes en la misma trampa… - dijo Mustang estrechándole la mano.

- Maldito bastardo… - respondió Edward mientras observaba aquella estúpida sonrisa prepotente dibujarse en su rostro.

Una vez acabaron de saludarlo comenzaron a charlar entre sí y consiguió librarse del bullicio para resguardarse en un lugar más tranquilo con la única compañía de su hermano.

- Al, esto ha sido idea tuya, ¿verdad? – preguntó intentando parecer molesto.

- Como cada año – respondió la armadura – Por lo que he oído, este año no han escatimado en gastos para tener un detalle contigo.

Por toda respuesta, Edward se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Puedo darte mi regalo ahora? Me da vergüenza que lo vean los demás porque dista mucho de ser algo caro o elegante… - dijo Al mientras rebuscaba en su interior unos segundos para luego ofrecerle una pequeña caja envuelta torpemente en papel de regalo.

El chico de ojos dorados lo cogió con cuidado y lo agitó suavemente para escuchar si emitía algún sonido delatador.

- No tendrías que haberte molestado, Al – dijo el rubio después de examinar la caja.

- ¡Ábrelo, niisan!

Sonrío ante la impaciencia de su hermano pequeño.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos niños, Al? Siempre querías abrir todos los regalos porque la emoción te podía. Hasta los que no eran para ti…

La armadura negó levemente y Edward le puso una mano sobre la cabeza para quitarle importancia.

- Tranquilo, cuando recuperes tu cuerpo podrás tener de nuevo todos tus recuerdos.

Antes de que Al pudiera responder, desenvolvió el paquete con delicadeza y abrió la pequeña caja que tenía ante sus ojos para ver el contenido: una medalla de fina plata con una simétrica hoja de árbol como adorno colgante.

Lo miró unos segundos sin entender muy bien el significado de aquel detalle pues precisamente su hermano sabía de primera mano que él no usaba objetos de bisutería.

- ¿Sabes qué es? – preguntó Alphonse.

- ¿Un… colgante?

- Es el colgante de mamá – respondió el menor – Nosotros lo rompimos jugando y ella lo guardó en su joyero para unir de nuevo los eslabones cuando tuviera tiempo pero nunca llegó a hacerlo. Cuando falleció, y antes de marcharnos de Rizembool para no volver, lo cogí para rehacerlo. Sé que pensarás que con alquimia hubiera sido más sencillo pero mis noches son muy largas y me pareció buena idea hacerlo a mano…

Edward miró el colgante de nuevo y luego a su hermano con admiración.

- Y esa hoja es de los naranjos donde nos pasábamos horas jugando cuando éramos niños. La última vez que fuimos a reparar tu automail la cogí y al llegar aquí la traté con diferentes elementos químicos para que no se marchite nunca.

Edward se había quedado sin palabras. Solo podía mirar el objeto sin dejar de pensar en el esfuerzo de tiempo que había invertido Al en aquello. Sintió como la humedad inundaba su mirada y se secó con rapidez usando la manga de su abrigo.

- Me encanta, Al – murmuró – Es el mejor regalo que alguien podía hacerme.

Y supo con certeza que si hubiera tenido la posibilidad, su hermano habría sonreído con orgullo.

Después de unos instantes, ambos volvieron a reunirse con los demás. Recibió muchísimos obsequios, tantos que en pocos minutos estaba rodeado de objetos y se preguntaba seriamente como se llevaría todo aquello de vuelta a casa. La esposa del Mayor de Brigada Hughes había preparado un pastel delicioso que prohibió catar hasta que Edward no hubiera apagado las velas.

- ¡Recuerda que son tres deseos! – dijo Al situándose a su lado.

- Voy a pedir el mismo tres veces… - le dijo – Quizás así lo que quiero cobre más fuerza.

El menor de los hermanos asintió enérgicamente y aplaudió como el que más cuando la llama se hubo apagado. Cuando Glacier le sirvió su trozo de pastel, Edward lo miró extrañado.

- Pero Al, si tú no… Bueno…

- Ya lo sé – respondió – Pero así los perros callejeros pueden comer algo esta noche.

Edward suspiró y le siguió fuera del edificio. Se sentaron en la acera mientras observaban como un pequeño cachorro engullía aquel manjar.

- ¿Hoy has sido feliz, niisan? – preguntó Al rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

- No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños – respondió Ed – Me hace sentir como que los años avanzan pero nosotros permanecemos igual, en el mismo jodido punto.

- Pues yo estoy feliz por ti, por nosotros. Que nos demuestren afecto tantas personas cuando creemos que estamos condenados a una soledad constante me pone muy contento. Creo que si pudiera, lloraría de felicidad.

Edward apoyó los codos en las rodillas y miró al suelo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

- Supongo que en el fondo me gusta caer cada año en la trampa del bastardo de Mustang.

- ¿Qué deseo pediste? Bueno, dicen que si lo dices trae mala suerte…

El chico de ojos claros rebuscó en sus bolsillos y dio con una tiza blanca que usaba para trazar círculos de transmutación desconocidos que veía en libros. Se acercó al asfalto y después de unos segundos escribiendo, Alphonse pudo leer lo siguiente:

_"Poder sentir de nuevo tu calidez"_

- Niisan… - susurró.

- Echo de menos tus abrazos más que nada en el mundo.

- Pero ahora puedes abrazarme – respondió el menor.

- Pero quiero que tú también lo sientas… No hay nada comparable a la sensación de poder tocarte y sentir que te agrada la sensación. Y querer sentir tu tacto y no poder, es algo que también me desespera, Al…

- Niisan, la primera noche que recupere mi cuerpo… ¿Podemos dormir juntos?

La sorpresa invadió al chico de cabellos dorados y giró su rostro antes de que el menor pudiera ver sus mejillas teñidas de un color rojizo pálido.

- ¡Vaya tonterías dices!

- Pero…

- La primera noche… Y todas las que le sigan, Alphonse – respondió sonriendo ligeramente.

Se acercó a él y apoyó parte de la cabeza en el frío metal de la armadura. No dijo nada porque de momento el simple contacto reconfortaba su alma rota pero cuanto más fría se volvía su piel, más fuerte se volvía el sentimiento de recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano.

- Te lo prometo, Alphonse – susurró para que solo él pudiera escucharlo.

Y el chico de ojos pardos cuya alma se encontraba atada a la armadura supo que aquello suponía un bálsamo de esperanza para todos los pensamientos tristes que lo atormentaban en sus noches de insomnio eterno.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El blablabla de la autora:<strong>

Este fan fic está hecho con mucho cariño para una persona muy especial y la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera desear. Se lo dedico con muchísimo cariño, porque qué mejor regalo en la distancia que recordar aquello que nos unió hace tantos años. Espero poder celebrar a tu lado todas aquellas cosas buenas que nos pasen (inclusive cumplir años... xD) y que esta amistad no se enfríe nunca, porque no sé de donde voy a sacar a otra tía tan loca como tú que entienda tan bien a una tía tan pirada como yo.

Te quiero muchísimo,** Annie-chan Diethel.**


End file.
